<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шаг в пропасть by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Ye_Boo_Lia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084491">Шаг в пропасть</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020'>fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/pseuds/Ye_Boo_Lia'>Ye_Boo_Lia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Lucifer, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Incest, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Satan, Trust Issues, angst with happy ending, Не для бартера</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/pseuds/Ye_Boo_Lia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Гнев и гордыня)²</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 драбблы и мини R-NC-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Шаг в пропасть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Сатана проникал в него с трудом: толкнулся, едва растянув, и замер на первом же движении. Он раздражающе тёрся головкой о тугие мышцы входа, так медленно, потерянно, что Люцифер не смог сдержать неодобрительное шипение.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они раскинулись на холодном полу, среди разбросанных в беспорядке книг и спешно разостланных простыней. Вихрем ворвавшись в тёмную комнатку, пропахшую застаревшей бумагой, они не успели даже подготовиться. Точнее Люцифер не успел, а Сатана тогда уже совсем потерял голову. Он взбесится с утра, когда увидит, какой бедлам они натворили. </span>
  <span>Но, вместе с этим, — Люцифер был уверен, — позволит себе тихую радость. Возгордится от того, что достиг наконец долгожданной цели.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Да и с самого начала Люцифер знал, что всё случится именно так. Стоило только позволить, открыться в паре незначительных фраз, оросить чужие горячие губы едва слышным шёпотом: «Ты можешь. Я разрешаю тебе поступить, как захочешь того сам». </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Каким бы неприступным ни казался Сатана, Люцифер понимал его, как самого себя. И как бывает наедине с собой, признать происходящее он посчитал тяжелее попытки отдалиться. Столетия их вражды нельзя было стереть из памяти, но оказалось неимоверно легко переступить. Нужно было сделать всего лишь шаг в неприветливые неумелые объятия.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Люцифер всегда знал, как поступить правильно. Он был уверен в своём решении, когда пригласил Сатану выпить вместе. Осознанно позволил им разделить долгое молчание на двоих, а после разорвать повисшее напряжение парой слов и близким дыханием. Он действовал согласно тщательно продуманному плану. И этот вечер, плавно перетёкший в долгую ночь на полу в спальне Сатаны, не мог оказаться ошибкой. Даже когда на кону стояло неприступное ранее тело и гордыня, сладким ядовитым соком струящаяся по венам. Или же веками возводимая стена высокомерия, которую Люцифер по кирпичику выкладывал из каждой их ссоры, из каждой носимой Сатаной обиды, из непонятного самому себе нежелания пойти навстречу. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Всегда, вплоть до этого самого момента, Сатана был его сожалением, которое, казалось, невозможно побороть. В то мгновение, выпустив собственный гнев в мир, Люцифер впервые познал всепоглощающую слабость. И это гнетущее, пугающее бессилие он нёс в себе на протяжении всего демонического пути. Ограждал себя, страшась увидеть истинную суть вещей. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>У Сатаны дрожали пальцы, он хватал Люцифера за бёдра, упрямо толкался в неподатливое нутро. В его искривлённой гримасе нельзя было различить ни демонической разнузданности, ни ангельского воодушевления. Сатана выглядел запутавшимся, как обыкновенный человек, раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами. Как заблудшее испуганное животное, которое заполучило больше, чем способно пожрать. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Заткнись, — бормотал он в порыве безумной молитвы. — Заткнись, слышишь, заткнись. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Люцифер и не говорил ничего, только изредка шипел сквозь зубы да протяжно выдыхал в попытке успокоить гул в ушах. Своим напором Сатана... волновал. С бешеным блеском в глазах он насаживал Люцифера на член, вбирал в себя без остатка, будто не мог насытиться, будто ждал этого всё своё существование. Будто без их слитых воедино тел для него никогда не существовало смысла.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Форму мужчины Сатана принял не случайно. Люцифер и сам знал, каково это — брать распятое перед тобой в сладкой муке тело. Эта головокружительная власть захватывала иначе, чем жадность, с которой затягивала в себя женская глубь. Физическое обладание кружило голову похлеще самого крепкого напитка. И если женские губы обволакивали обманчиво тепло и мягко, сулили в своих недрах дорогой сердцу потерянный рай. То вся суть мужчины — идти напролом, оскверняя и принося блаженство одновременно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сатана всегда хотел самое лучшее. Недаром он без устали поглощал тайные знания, окружал себя редчайшими произведениями искусства. Совсем как несмышлёный ребёнок, он всё ещё не научился дарить себя в ответ, но сейчас изнывал от страсти в попытке заставить Люцифера потерять голову. И этим самозабвением, стальным терпением, с которым он ждал, пока Люцифер сделает первый шаг, он вызывал восхищение. Заставил наконец относиться к себе как к равному. И только поэтому сам Люцифер готов был встретить его напор в теле мужчины.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как и всегда, им было сложно подстроиться друг под друга. По натуре непримиримые, они поддавались чужому влиянию с трудом. Люцифер едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не повести, не задать нужный ему ритм. Они оба понимали, что на его стороне был опыт, но всё же эта ночь не была посвящена ему одному. Они открылись друг другу не для утоления единичных желаний, но ради той хрупкой связи, что объединяла их несмотря ни на что.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сатана старался изо всех сил, его рвение отзывалось смутной нежностью у Люцифера в груди. Впервые он познал, насколько нужен был брату, сколько времени потерял в погоне за иллюзией спокойствия и согласия в семье. Ведомый этими мыслями и непривычной теплотой в груди, он скользнул ладонями вверх по напряжённым рукам, позвал на выдохе:</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>— Сатана, — и прильнул губами к чужим, раскрытым в безмолвном крике, губам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лишь отголоска собственного имени хватило Сатане, чтобы расслабить напряжённые плечи. Он рухнул на локти прямо в объятья Люцифера, прижался лицом к лицу, тяжело вбирая носом воздух. На секунду они столкнулись тяжёлыми, полными взаимных ожиданий, взглядами, и это придало Сатане новых сил. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он опёрся руками по обе стороны от головы Люцифера и вернулся к яростному рваному ритму. Он проникал глубоко внутрь и тут же сбивался на мелкие толчки. Однако теперь в его движениях не было и капли неуверенности. Казалось, он измывался над Люцифером: изводил захватывающим дух удовольствием и резко выхватывал из блаженного тумана во власть собственного голодного взгляда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Люцифер улыбался каждый раз, стоило Сатане заиграться. От его наивных забав в груди становилось легко и фривольно. Он и вовсе не противился внезапному порыву ответить тем же. Он остановил Сатану прикосновением ладони к щеке и, пользуясь замешательством, соскользнул с его члена. Не позволяя сказать и слова, Люцифер оттолкнул его, а после с удобством расселся у Сатаны на коленях.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну же, — приободрил он и вцепился в раскрасневшиеся губы кусачим поцелуем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сатана тяжело дышал и жмурился, снова втискиваясь внутрь. Дрожащими пальцами поддерживал он Люцифера за ягодицы, пока тот медленно, но настойчиво опускался на его член. В этот миг они двигались в едином порыве, так слаженно, будто от того, как скоро прикоснуться они кожа к коже, зависели обе их вечные жизни.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Стоило стенкам заднего прохода плотно обхватить основание члена, Люцифер закачался всем телом, ведомый накатывавшим волнами удовольствием. Сатана беспомощно прижимался лбом к его груди, пробовал языком на вкус солёную кожу. Люцифер держал его в крепких объятьях, вёл за собой к грани в неспешном ритме.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Оргазм захватил Сатану так резко, что выбил дух из-под рёбер. Казалось, ещё секунду назад их тела осторожно скользили навстречу друг другу, и вот в лицо бросилась краска, а пальцы свело в неистовом экстазе. Люцифер не выпускал его из рук, пока наслаждение не выплеснулось из его тела твёрдой струёй, орошая подрагивающий живот Сатаны. Они застыли на долгое мгновение и повалились плашмя в разные стороны.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Удивительно, но за весь вечер ни Сатана, ни сам Люцифер ни разу не почувствовали и отголоска привычного гнева. Их тела столкнулись друг с другом в мягкой беззащитной человеческой оболочке, а душам, свободным от прошлых обид, не пристало метать адские молнии. Они лежали, касаясь друг друга голыми стопами, если приподнять голову, можно было увидеть тяжело вздымающуюся, жадно вбирающую воздух грудь. Не было и момента, когда Люцифер и Сатана были более схожи, чем сейчас: обессиленные и блаженно расслабленные, пустые и наполненные чувством до щекотки в горле. Чувством непривычным и крепким. Доступным лишь тем, кто не боится сделать шаг и ступить на новый общий путь.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>